Mirror Image
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: When Alice, Oz and Gilbert encounter a mysterious girl collapsed outside of the Rainsworth manor, they take her in, and keep her with them after she claims that she has a connection to the Abyss. Just who is she? GilxOC, BreakxAlice, OzxSharon.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor the characters. They all belong to Jun Mochizuki. I only own the plot and my OCs. ~_

* * *

><p><em>She was born to accompany him, and he was born to accompany her. She was born to match him, and he was born to match her. They were two sides of a mirror. She couldn't exist without him, and he couldn't exist without her. This was how they were; the Cross Twins.<em>

"Onii-chan?"

Moonlight filtered in through the window as 7-year old Azura Cross stood in the doorway; looking at her older brother; Aaron Cross; who was older only by a matter of minutes.

"Go back to sleep, Azura-chan. It's still nighttime."

"Where are you going, Onii-chan?" Azura's small hand clenched on the leg of her favourite cat doll.

"I'm just going out for some fresh air, I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Aaron flashed a comforting smile to his little sister. His red eyes glowed in the dark; as he fastened his black cloak over his shoulders.

"Okay, Onii-chan. Come home soon!" Azura said in her quiet voice, as she turned and stumbled back to her room.

Aaron watched as Azura shut her door with a small _click_. He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'll get us out of here, Azura-chan," Aaron said lowly; as he stared out the window. "I won't let them use us a show."


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, nor the characters. They all belong to Jun Mochizuki. I only own the plot and my OCs. ~_

* * *

><p><em>16 years after the prologue…<em>

"Oi, Oz! Where's my meat?" Alice demanded; crossing her arms expectantly.

"You glutton, Oz doesn't have to get _you_ anything!" Gilbert growled.

"Shut up, Seaweed Head!"

"Make me, you Stupid Rabbit!"

"G-Guys, don't fight!" Oz stammered.

"Kekekeke! Stupid Rabbit's a glutton! Stuuuuupid Rabbit!" Emily; the doll that sat upon Xerxes Break's shoulder cackled as Break emerged out from a nearby cupboard.

"B-Break, you too?" Oz sighed.

"Me? Why, Oz-kun, it's cute little Emily speaking here, not me." Break gasped mockingly; snickering in to his overly-long white sleeve as an argument unfolded between Alice and Gil.

"Stupid Rabbit! Stupid Rabbit!" Emily chanted with a laugh.

"That's it!" Alice snarled; losing the last bit of her patience she had. "You moronic clown and stupid Seaweed Head! Shut up now! Got it? Shut up, and keep your damn mouths shut!"

"Ohh, did we hurt poor Alice-kun's feelings?" Break inquired with a chuckle.

Oz could've sworn that he was able to see the black energy of B-Rabbit explode from the angry Chain, as she went chasing after the red-eyed, white-haired man. "You wretched clown! Get back here so I can smash your face in to the wall!" Alice screeched

"A-Alice, how about we go out for the day? You, me and Gil?" Oz proposed; smiling nervously as Alice looked over to his direction, and using this, Break escaped in to the cupboard.

"Will we get meat?" Alice asked.

"Of course! Let's go, Alice, Gil!" Oz smiled enthusiastically; leading the way out of the Rainsworth manor; shouting a quick farewell to Sharon and Break; wherever he may be. As they exited; Gil spotted something on the lush green grass not too far from the gate to the manor.

"Hey…Oz? Stupid Rabbit? Look over there." Gil said slowly; pointing to the figure that lied on the ground.

"I-It's a person!" Oz realized; as he began to run over to where the figure was. It looked like a 13 year old girl; her eyes closed and her long, straight dark brown hair splayed out. She wore a white collared long-sleeve shirt, a red tie, a ruffled skirt, knee-high socks and black boots that almost reached her knees. Her clothes were dirty and torn, and there was a cut on her cheek; dried blood dotting her pale skin. There was also a cut in her shoulder; blood on her white shirt.

"Is she dead?" Alice asked curiously; looking down at the girl.

"I-I think she's breathing," Oz whispered. "We have to get her medical attention, _now_!"

* * *

><p>She slowly blinked open her eyes; her gaze clearing. She looked up to see five faces looking down at her. One with emerald green eyes and golden blonde hair, one with golden eyes and messy black hair, and one with purple eyes and brown hair.<p>

"Wha—?" She sat up in alarm, and immediately felt pain.

"It's okay, don't move around too much, or your wounds will open up." The blonde-haired one said.

"G-Get away!" She screeched; squeezing her eyes; which were blood-red, closed. "S-Sinenth!"

An extremely icy wind fluttered in to the room; as a breathy voice echoed around the room. "Azura…What is wrong, for you to call me so sudden?"

"Sinenth, do something!" She yelled; her eyes closed in terror and her hands clutching her head. "I'm scared! Sinenth!"

"I will make them vanish for you, Miss Azura." The icy whisper said; as another rush of cold air swept through the room.

"Oz!" The brown-haired, purple-eyed girl barked. "This scent…I remember it from the Abyss." She looked at her. "In fact, this girl's scent is practically the Abyss' scent itself!"

"That can't be…" Oz said. "She's only a kid…"

"Sinenth!" The girl screeched again; hiding her face in her knees.

A more intense blast of icy air filled the room; as ice pillars began to form around the bed that the girl was resting in. It became colder and colder, and ice pillars began to shoot out at an incredible rate. Alice's purple eyes flashed as she leaped out of the way; a sharp ice pillar shooting out from where she had just stood.

"Alice!" Oz yelled over the howling wind.

"Oz! Seaweed Head!" Alice called; as another pillar shot up. Soon, the bed that the girl was on was completely surrounded by large spikes of ice.

"Oz, watch out!" Gil sprang towards Oz; knocking him away as another pillar appeared. It narrowly missed Gil as he took out one of his guns.

"It's a Chain, right?" Gil growled. "If I shoot it, then it'll stop trying to kill us!"

"You can't kill the Chain, you'll end up killing her too!" Oz protested; as Alice scanned around the growing ice spikes.

"Your safety is more important than some girl's!" Gil responded; his golden eyes blazing like flames; leaping out of the way of another spike.

"No!" Oz yelled stubbornly.

The girl's red eyes shot open. That person's words…the one protecting the boy named Oz…_He has someone he wants to protect. Just like how Onii-chan wanted to protect me, _she thought. "Sinenth! Stop!"

As soon as she yelled the order, the wind silenced and faded. The ice spikes shattered, and the iciness vanished. "Sorry…I'm…I'm sorry…" She whispered; her red eyes wide.

Oz sighed in relief. Gil slowly put his gun away; and Alice watched the girl with her burning gaze. "Sinenth, eh?" Alice spoke.

"That's my Chain…" The girl murmured quietly.

"I remember Sinenth. His power matched B-Rabbit's," Alice said thoughtfully. "Sinenth…the Ice Dragon."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for having Sinenth attack." She said quietly; fiddling with a strand of her dark brown hair.<p>

"It's fine, really." Oz replied with a friendly smile.

"What's your name?" Sharon; who had entered the room not too long ago with Break, asked.

"I-I'm Azura Cross." She answered; looking up nervously.

"Azura-san, why were you out there; on the ground?" Sharon asked gently.

"I…I remember that I was looking for my twin," Azura began. "B-But then, I was dragged in to a really scary place. I don't know why, but then, Sinenth rescued me. We made a Contract, and he was able to free us! But when I woke up, I was here; and I panicked, and had Sinenth attack."

"I see. It sounds like you were dragged in to the Abyss." Break said.

"Do you know why you would be taken to the Abyss, Azura-chan?" Oz asked.

"N-No. But…when I was 7 years old, my brother and I were adopted by some wealthy people. I was surprised; because we're the Children of Misfortune; you know, we have red eyes. I don't really have any memories; actually. A-And I woke up one night, and I saw my brother. He said he was going out for some fresh air, and told me to go back to sleep. S-So I did, but…he never came back. The people who adopted us abandoned me, a-and I had to care for myself. But I spent the next 6 years looking for my brother. When I was 13, I was dragged in to the Abyss." She explained quietly.

_A Child of Misfortune…_Gil thought; thinking of his brother; Vincent Nightray.

"Tell me, Miss Azura, who were the people that adopted you and your brother?" Break asked.

"Oh, um…the Cotter family."

"The Cotter family…they were murdered 10 years ago." Sharon said quietly.

Her eyes widened. "No…No! T-They were alive just yesterday!"

Alice looked at her. "When you're in the Abyss, time is warped. If you were there for a day, it may have been a decade in the real world's time. Oz was gone for a day, and when he came back with me, it had been a decade."

"But…then that means I'm what; 23 now? And what about my brother?"

"Yes, you'd be 23 now, Azura-san." Sharon said.

"I'm sure your brother is somewhere, Azura-chan." Oz said encouragingly. Azura clenched her hands together; feeling their gazes on hers. However; Gilbert's gaze seemed to burrow deep in her. She looked up; to meet his gaze. She quickly averted her eyes.

"As soon as you have healed, I'm sure you can find your brother." Sharon said with a tender smile.

"N-No!" Azura blurted out. She didn't want to leave these people. They could help her find Aaron. And she didn't want to leave Gil quite yet. He happened to intrigue her. "I-I mean, c-can you help me find my brother? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Azura-chan, but Alice here needs to find her memories." Oz said apologetically; motioning to Alice.

"Y-You're interested in the Abyss, right?" Azura asked; clenching the bed sheets in her fists.

"That's right." Break said; watching her with sudden interest.

"I have a connection to the Abyss. My brother and I both. I-If you can help me find him, maybe we could help you." Azura reasoned.

"How would you have a connection to the Abyss?" Break asked; eyeing her with a critical red eye.

"Alice-san said that my scent is practically the Abyss' scent, right? That's not normal, is it?"

"The kid has a point." Alice commented; scenting Azura again. "Yep. She's been out of the Abyss for hours, and the scent hasn't vanished yet. And it's not Sinenth's scent; his scent smells like…crisp mint. That's what Sinenth smells like."

"S-So please? Please help me find my brother. I can't live without my twin!" Azura pleaded.

"I think we should keep Azura-san with us," Gil said quietly. "After all, if we let her go, who knows what would happen out there. The world these days doesn't take kindly to red-eyed people. She could be kidnapped and sold because of her eyes. Besides, the Stupid Rabbit's nose is hardly ever wrong. She must have some sort of connection to the Abyss."

"Then Azura-chan will stay with us!" Oz declared with a goofy grin. "I think Azura-chan will get along really well with Alice! Hey Alice, will you be friends with her?"

Alice stared at her. "Hm. 'Friends', huh?"

"Come on, Alice. You'll get along with her. She doesn't have memories either."

"Hmph. Maybe." Alice responded.

Azura laughed lightly. "Thank you all so much. Thank you!"

Gil smiled slightly. She was mysterious, and captivated him. He wasn't sure why, but she just did. When she laughed, she was very cute. _Why am I feeling like this already?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters. I only own the plot and my OCs._

* * *

><p>Break dropped a pile of papers in front of Azura Cross. Azura looked up to meet another red gaze. "What's this for?"<p>

"It's a mission for you to accomplish. You see, Azura-chan, if you are going to be staying with us, you'll be going on assignments with Alice-kun, Oz-kun and Gilbert-kun." Break informed her; popping a red candy in to his mouth.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll do my best." Azura murmured quietly. Azura had gotten a new outfit to replace her torn clothes, and her wounds were slowly healing.

"Good. Do try to remain alive, okay, Azura-chan?" Break snickered, as he climbed in to a nearby cupboard, and when Azura curiously investigated, he was gone. She was so confused. _That's a strange human…_Azura heard Sinenth mumble in her head.

"Azura-chaaaaan!" She heard Oz's cheerful voice.

"Yes, Oz-kun?" Azura murmured; flipping through the papers. She stopped at an interesting one.

"Break dropped off the assignment papers for us, right?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Azura watched as Oz skipped in to the room with a goofy grin; Alice following him and Gil following after. She looked down at the assignment sheet that had caught her eye before. _Illegal Contractor roaming Reveille; kills 16 people every night. Witnesses all say Illegal Contractor has ghostly red eyes._

Azura stopped reading. Red eyes? And 16 people every night? _16 was the number of years that she had been gone in the Abyss. Red eyes…could it be Aaron?_ Azura clenched the paper in her hands tightly; her mind racing.

"Azura-chan?"

She looked up to meet the concerned gaze of Gilbert Nightray. "Y-Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

Oz and Alice looked over to her; as they were flipping through the rest of the papers. "Eh? Is something wrong with Azura?" Alice asked; tilting her head to the side slightly; staring intently at Azura.

Azura shook her head vigorously. "I don't like getting stared at," She muttered. "But…this illegal Contractor here…I think it might be my brother." She handed the document up to the black-haired man.

He read it over. "Red eyes, huh? A lot of people could have red eyes, Azura-chan."

"B-But…"

"Let's check it out, okay?" Oz suggested. "We'll make this case a top priority!"

Walking around the cobblestone paths at night, Oz and Alice led the way, while Azura was withdrawn; staying behind Gil.

"Azura-chan, is everything okay?" Gil asked; looking back at her. She flinched slightly; and averted her eyes.

"Y-Yeah, everything is fine." She murmured; looking around uncomfortably. She could feel the soul of Sinenth shifting inside of her body. Sinenth could sense something.

Alice stopped abruptly; and raised her nose to the air. "I can smell it. Some Chain from the Abyss." Alice hissed. "We're getting close to the Contractor."

As they neared the town square, Sinenth was going crazy. Azura held her arms as she stopped; shivering. The power of Sinenth was bursting. "A-Azura-chan?" Oz looked back; as a black shape leaped in to the square.

"Oz, that's the Contractor!" Alice growled; her purple eyes narrowing in to glowing slits. Azura's head shot up to see a pair of glowing red eyes. "A-Aaron-nii?" Azura whispered.

"Acin!" The figure ordered.

_Acin…_Azura heard Sinenth growl.

From behind the figure appeared its Chain; a large dragon with glittering red scales and fierce blue eyes. Ivory fangs protruded from its upper jaw; and giant wings unfolded from its back. A spiked tail wound loosely around its Contractor, and a puff of smoke blew from between its jaws.

"B-Rabbit…" Acin; the Chain breathed. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Alice gritted her teeth. "Seaweed Head; unlock the seal so I can teach Acin a lesson!"

"If I do, the hand on Oz's incuse will move again. I can't let that happen." Gil replied.

"Shut up and do what you're told!" Alice growled.

"No! You'll end up hurting Oz!"

"Seaweed Head!"

"Stupid Rabbit!"

"Please don't fight," Azura said quietly; stepping up to the front. "I'll fight." She looked up; her red eyes glittering with determination. "Sinenth!"

A rush of icy air foretold the arrival of Sinenth; the Ice Dragon. Sinenth looked almost the exact same as Acin; only it had glittering pale white-blue scales and glaring red eyes. Its wings were a bit bigger than Acin's wings, and its tail only had spikes at the end; however they were fairly long. A puff of ice crystals blew from its jaws.

"Sinenth the Ice Dragon versus Acin the Fire Dragon," Alice said quietly.

"What?"

"The tale goes that Sinenth and Acin were born together within the Abyss. They were complete opposites; but their power matched each other's perfectly." Alice explained; as Gil watched Azura step up to battle.

"Acin, attack!" The figure ordered.

"Sinenth, you too!" Azura said clearly.

Wings flaring simultaneously, the Chains flew at each other. Claws extended; the Chain of Azura and the Chain of the unknown figure fought ferociously. Sinenth scored a gash down Acin's shoulder. Acin hissed angrily, and whipped Sinenth away with a strong hit from its spiked tail.

Azura's red eyes drifted to the figure that was directly across the square from her. She had to know who it was. _Aaron-nii…_She ran towards the figure; as the two dragons clashed above her; both intent on victory.

"Azura, wait!" Alice yelled after the girl. She balled her hands in to fists at her side. "Tsk. I need to help Sinenth. Stupid Seaweed Head, do you want Azura to die? If Sinenth is injured, it'll reflect on to its Contractor!"

Gil watched her running desperately towards the figure; who hid in the darkest part of the town square. He could see that she was having a difficult time running. Sinenth had a wound on its wing and on its neck. Acin sustained a wound on its shoulder and neck.

"Seaweed Head!" Alice snarled. "Release the seal, _now_!"

_Oz or Azura?_ Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Oz by the shoulder and released the seal of B-Rabbit. "Stupid Rabbit, I won't forgive you if Azura _or_ Oz gets hurt!" Gil yelled after her as her scarlet scythe appeared.

Azura glanced up to see Alice joining the fight; lunging at Acin. She turned her attention back to the cloaked figure. She was almost there. Almost there. _Aaron-nii!_ Extending her hand; she grabbed the hood of the figure; and ripped it off.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts. ~_

* * *

><p>Azura Cross reached out; as roars echoed above her; along the clash of scythe against claws, and claws against claws. <em>Aaron-nii!<em> The grabbed the hood, and ripped it off to reveal the Contractor.

"Break?"

"Oh? You're not at Pandora HQ, Ojou-sama? I thought you were visiting Cheryl-sama."

"No, she has some work to finish, so my tea date with Grandmother has been postponed. What are you doing; staring out the window? Hoping to catch a glimpse of Alice-san?"

"What would make you think that, Ojou-sama?"

"Emily's been chattering away to me; and you haven't even noticed? The doll is on your shoulder, for crying out loud, Break. You've been awfully absentminded."

"Ah, have I?"

Sharon huffed in annoyance. "What is wrong with you? Is there something bothering you? I trust that you'll tell me, if not Alice-san."

"Why would dear Alice-kun care?"

"She _does _care. Don't you notice that she's been different towards you?"

"Ha! And you don't think that I noticed that you and Oz-kun have been very friendly with each other? Perhaps too friendly, hm? And Gilbert-kun has been completely captivated by Azura-chan, as a matter of fact." Break said thoughtfully with a grin.

"Hmph. So what if Oz-sama and I have been friendly? What matters is, that you know something about Azura-san, and you won't tell her. And it's cruel that you've sent her on a mission that involves her too much!"

"It's for her own good," Break said. "Azura-chan has to face the facts. And this is the kindest way to show her that."

* * *

><p>Azura looked at the figure that was beneath the cloak. Instead of seeing her brother; she saw…someone else. This person had blonde hair and red eyes. He looked her age, and somewhat resembled her brother, but it was probably just her so desperately wishing that it was her brother.<p>

"Tch," The figure spat, as he leaped away from Azura. "Acin!"

Acin swiveled its head; and left the battle; just as B-Rabbit was going to slash the scarlet scythe down Acin's body. Landing to the ground, the figure leaped on to the dragon, and took off in to the night sky. Azura stood there; shaking. She was so sure…so sure, that it was her brother. But it wasn't. She had gotten her hopes up, and she was let down.

"Azura-chan?" She turned to look at Oz; who gripped her shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, Azura-chan. We'll find your brother."

Alice reverted back to her normal form; as Gil sealed away her power again. "Azura? Why're you upset?"

Gil hissed in annoyance. "You Stupid Rabbit! She's looking for her brother. Be a little considerate of Azura-chan's feelings!"

"Hmph." Alice haughtily looked away, Gil was fuming with anger at the Chain.

"Please don't fight," Azura murmured quietly. She looked up with a pained smile on her face. "It's fine. My Onii-chan is somewhere. I'll find him. Let's go back. Sharon-san and Break are waiting."

* * *

><p>"Eh? You're back, Azura-chan?" Break asked as they walked in to the manor. A piece of candy was in his mouth, and Sharon was enjoying a cup of hot tea. Emily snickered from his shoulder. "Stupid Rabbit is back! I thought she'd be killed!" Emily sneered.<p>

"You wretched clown! I'll rip your head off and throw it in to a well along with that damn doll!" Alice roared; chasing after the white-haired man who was snickering at her fury.

"Is everything okay, Azura-san?" Sharon asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes, everything is just fine." Azura smiled; her head tilting to the side slightly. _Don't kid yourself, Azura. Don't lie to yourself. You're sad, aren't you?_

_I'm just fine, Sinenth, _Azura replied to her Chain in her mind. _Don't worry._

_It's my job to worry, Azura. Are you really fine? You aren't, are you? I can feel it. This burning pain. It feels like you're being ripped apart._

"I said I'm fine!" Azura yelled out loud.

Everyone looked to her; concerned. "Azura-chan—" Gilbert began.

"I-I'm fine. I'm going for a walk!" Azura turned and sprinted out from the room; bursting through the doors and dashing outside as rain began to fall. "Azura-chan, wait!" She heard Gil's voice cry out.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled through the black clouds. Azura stumbled as she ran; her dark brown hair matting to her body as the rain showered down from the sky. Her red eyes looked around desperately. She wanted her brother back. She couldn't exist without her twin brother. Her Onii-chan. They were created to mirror each other. Her…mirror image.<p>

She looked at a window of a house she passed. The curtains were covering it; and she looked deeply at her reflection. "Aaron-nii!" She began to scream; pressing her hands against the cold, wet glass. "Aaron-nii!"

She could almost see her brother in her reflection. The same red eyes. The same dark brown hair colour. The same pale skin. She could almost hear him calling her name. Just like how he did when they would gather wildflowers from the forest. _Azura-chan…_

"Aaron-nii, come back! Where did you go? Please come back! I really miss you, Aaron-nii!" Azura screeched, tears rolling down her face; which were masked by the rain. "A-Aaron-nii!"

"Azura-chan!"

Azura whirled around to see Gil standing there; his gold eyes wide with concern and his clothes drenched from the rain. "G-Gilbert-san?"

"Azura-chan, let's go back. Everyone is really worried."

"I have to find my Onii-chan…" Azura whispered; looking up at him. "My Onii-chan is somewhere. What if he's dying? What if he's worried…he's probably really angry at me for disappearing in to the Abyss…"

"Azura-chan, you said your brother left you when you were only seven years old, remember? You aren't the one at fault here. Come on, you'll catch cold if you stand out in the rain."

"B-But…my Onii-chan…I really miss my Onii-chan, Gilbert-san. I really miss him. He's my twin brother. I was born to mirror Aaron-nii. He was born to mirror me. How can I exist without my mirror image?"

What happened next took her by surprise. She was pulled in to a tight embrace by the black-haired, golden-eyed man. "Eh…? Gilbert-san?"

"Don't be reckless, Azura-chan. We'll find your brother. I promise. I know what it's like to miss a sibling. I have a brother. He's a Child of Misfortune too. I always protected him; I was the older one. So please don't worry."

Azura felt the warmth of Gil's hug, and she felt everything around her fade. Her red eyes closed, as Azura fell in to unconsciousness.


End file.
